A Pirate's Life For Me
by Madamx28
Summary: Elizabeth has fallen from the battlement, but which of the three men who love her have the power to save her? To REALLY save her? Oneshot.


Reviews would be appreciated for all of my stories, it's how I get paid. No flames please, they're not constructive and will be ignored. Thanks.

Disney owns it all.

The last thing Elizabeth remembered was the Commodore's proposal of marriage, when suddenly, she felt quite ill. She had been feeling badly throughout the entire promotion ceremony but now, standing at the edge of the battlement, she felt much worse. The pain shot through her like a bullet, and it took all of her strength in order for her to last as long as she did, unfortuneatly, her luck eventually ran out. The heat and pain became overbearing and she reached over to steady herself against the stone wall, but it was too late, she quickly slipped into unconciousness and plummeted to the water below. She didn't feel a thing.

The next thing she see's is the face of Jack Sparrow, leaning over her. She sits up and looks around, trying to get her bearings, then realizes that somehow she's no longer on the battlement but now finds herself down on the docks, soaking wet. Pulling herself to her feet she looks at Jack, confused about why he is there, she glances behind her for anyone else, but there's not a soul to be seen and she realizes that they are strangely alone.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" she asks with both confusion and amazement.

"I've come to get you, love. It's time for you to go, Lizzie" he replied with a slight smile that almost sent shivers down her spine. She noticed that he was dripping wet and realized that his presence meant that he had come to save her.

"But now is not the time, I can't just leave father without a proper goodbye and James just..."

"There _is_ no other option for you, no other time, the _Pearl_ is waiting offshore for us both. Together, you and I will be free, just as I said we would."

"Well, at _least_ let me gather a few of my belongings before I sail off with you."

"You won't be needing them, love" he stated rather firmly, "there of no use on the_ Pearl_, or anywhere else for that matter."

Elizabeth looks at him for a long time, studying his face and realizing that there was no other way, reluctantly she accepted what he was telling her and slowly nodded her head.

"Alright", she said softly, resigning herself, "if this is the only way then I have no choice. Let's leave immediately!" she stormed passed him, obviously hurt and angered, Jack watched her go.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As she sat in the longboat with Jack rowing them towards the _Black Pearl_, she started to think about what she was leaving behind and sadly her thoughts turned to Will. She now regretted her last words to him, they were filled with anger and frustration and he certainly didn't deserve it. He was only treating her with respect and dignity, trying to convince her of his loyality and affection, but she, like a spoiled child, had lashed out at him. It hadn't been the first time she had become angry towards him, but it would most definitely be her last and she wondered if he'd still forgive her like he always had in the past even though she was gone forever from his life. She hoped so.

They reached the _Pearl_ and Jack passed her the rope that was dropped over the edge, she climbs it with ease and jumps safely onto the deck with Jack arriving closely behind. Elizabeth just stands there, staring towards Port Royal, lost in deep thought, the pain showing on her face, Jack gives the crew orders to set sail then joins her at the railing.

"It's not so bad, love, really it isn't. You'll get used to it."

"I just miss him so. I treated him terribly. I treated them _all_ so terribly and now it's too late. I don't think the pain will ever stop"

Jack puts his arm around her shoulders and turns her gently to face him head on, he pulls her a little closer and looks into her eyes as he speaks.

"Trust me, Elizabeth, you wouldn't be here if they didn't love you. It's because of their love for you, that you're able to be free now. Know that. Your pain _will_ go away in good time, the farther from this place you get, the less it will hurt until eventually, you'll not feel even the slightest pang."

Elizabeth offered him a small smile.

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, darling" he replied softly with a gentle grin.

As quickly as his face had softened, it returned to his regular expression as he spoke his next words.

"Now, how would you like to steer the _Pearl_ for a while?"

"Steer _your_ ship, Captain Jack Sparrow? _You_ would allow that?" she said teasingly.

"It's _your _ship as much as it is mine, love. We're in this together now." He slips an arm around her waist and pulls her close, leading her up to the wheel. She places her hands on it and begins to sail them out to sea, the deck below is empty and the two of them are alone. Jack takes his place behind her and watches over her shoulder with a sly look on his face, he slinks in close and wraps his arms around her.

"Where ae we going, Lizzie?" he whispers into her hair.

"I thought we might take a sidetrip, I know a little island that sometimes emerges from the sea. It's said to hide cursed Aztek gold inside one of it's caves, I thought it might be worth checking out."

Jack looks at her and raises an eyebrow, but Elizabeth just smiles.

"What harm can come of us?" she questions slyly. Jack replies with a golden smile and pulls her even closer to his body, enjoying her scent as much as she enjoys his. He begins to sing.

"We're devils and blacksheep and really bad eggs..." he looks at Elizabeth and waits.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho" she completes the line with an equally golden smile as they sail off toward the horizon. It's only a short time later when she realizes that the pain is already lessening and her memories of her prior life are fading.

Jack was right, she really _was_ finally free.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Will was at home reading a book that Elizabeth had given him, it was about a legendary pirate ghost who captained an equally legendary ghost ship called the _Black Pearl_. The captain went by the name of Jack Sparrow and he had met his demise after being marooned on an island after his crew had mutineed against him. There had been lots of sightings of Captain Sparrow and the _Pearl_, but nobody had been able to catch either him or his ship, at least not permanently. It was said that the ship was crewed by other souls who had lost their lives unexpectantly, but because of some of their choices they had made while living, were unable to be accepted into heaven, but not despised enough by those who they left behind to be sent to hell. The _Black Pearl _was their freedom from an eternity in purgatory.

The young blacksmith knew why Elizabeth had given him the book, she had been fascinated by the story ever since she was young and that fascination lead to an interest in piracy. Her passion for piracy was so deep, that she had often hinted to Will that he would make a good pirate should he ever wish to change his career. She always said it in jest of course, but he knew her well enough and long enough to know that she would not have disapproved if he had chosen that path.

He was just about to begin the last chapter when he heard a commotion outside, he placed the book down and went outside to see hordes of soldiers running through the streets towards the docks. It was in this group of soldiers that Will saw a young boy, he quickly reached out and stopped him.

"You there! What's going on?" he asked the lad.

"It's the Governor's daughter! She's dead! Fell from the battlement and landed on the rocks below!"

Will was in shock and didn't hear the rest of the story, he considered joining the soldiers at the dock but thought better of it and went back inside, shaking, he picked up the book and began to read the last chapter. It told the tale of a young girl onboard a ship, and how later in life this same young girl would develope a passion for piracy and the mysterious Captain Jack Sparrow. It told of how she dreamt about him almost nightly until one day she met her demise by falling from a cliff to her death, and how the good captain knew of this and of the many sins she had committed during her prior adventures at sea. The captain had been in love with her since she became a woman, and he had thought her beautiful and feisty enough to want her by his side for eternity rather than to let her sit in purgatory. So, he had been there waiting on that fateful day, and he had saved her from her tragic fate. Now, the two of them sailed the oceans of this world and beyond in complete freedom, going wherever they wanted to go, and that although she had regrets in the beginning, it didn't take her long to adjust to her new life and her new love, and ultimately she grew to be happier in death then she ever had been in life.

Will closed the book and rose from his chair, he walked over to the small window and looked out towards the sea but saw nothing, suddenly in the distance he saw a dark shadow but only for an instant and then it was gone. He saw it clearly enough to know that he wasn't seeing things, and he had never seen a ship disappear so fast. Strangely enough he felt comfort in knowing she was out there with him. Will knew that she would be loved in death just as deeply and completely as she was loved in life, and if an eternity of freedom was what would make her happy, then he was willing to let her go.

He steps back from the window and smiles. He's happy the legend is true and for the first time in his life, he considers the life of a pirate.


End file.
